But I REALLY love you!
by Deja-Vu3
Summary: Another Snape/Tanya story. It's longer than my first one... I dunno if it's as funny... teehee
1. Sevvy!

NOTE- I do not own Sevvy, Hermione or any of the original characters created by the goddess J.K. Rowling. I don't even own Tanya! Lol. Please go laugh at her for me... she's The Slayer. *snicker*  
  
  
  
Snape leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes. Ah, relaxation. If only it could last forever. Unfortunately, his hectic schedule provided little time for relaxation. It was potion-brewing this one minute, spying on the Dark Lord the next. But now, he had a precious drop of free time to enjoy himself by relaxing comfortably in his rock-hard armchair. Yes, beautiful silence...  
  
Deep snores echoed around the little dungeon office where various bottled monstrosities filled the shelves. Every now and then a small bubble would float out of a creature's mouth and give a loud 'POP!'. It would have only been peaceful to anyone that was used to something like sleeping in a coffin... with the body still inside- alive.   
  
Therefore, to Snape it was extremely peaceful. Especially compared to a few of the horrors he had to face every day. To name some of them would give people the colly-wobbles.  
  
"SEVVY!" shrieked a sudden voice.  
  
"AH!" Snape jerked awake, his eyes darting around frantically. What now? Please, it couldn't be her NOW, could it?  
  
Snape's breathing slowed as he noticed his little chamber appeared to be empty. It was a dream... no, a nightmare.  
  
Closing his eyes again, he settled back into his chair, when-  
  
"SEVVY!"  
  
Once again, Snape jumped in fright. His eyes snapped open, glancing around. He was alone. It was just another dream...  
  
"Wait a tick," he muttered to himself. "I was never asleep then."  
  
A small giggle sounded from directly in front of Snape desk. His eyes widened. But nothing was there!  
  
"Sevvy, you're so funny!" said a gushing voice. "You talk to yourself!"  
  
Snape's expression, one of mingled horror and confusion, froze.  
  
"Tanya?" he hissed.  
  
"YOU RECOGNISED MY VOICE!" screeched the unseen person, making Snape cringe. "OH, WOW! You must either have a really good memory or you really like me enough to memorise my voice!"  
  
Snape bit his thin lip. "Actually, I figured it was you because you seem to be the only person in existence to call me Sevvy." ((Well we know that's not true, right Snape-lovers? ;P)) Gritting his teeth, he reached into his pocket to squeeze his tiny, much loved teddy bear reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, Sevvy, you're so cute when you do that!" said Tanya.  
  
Snape paused, eyes widening. "Do... what...?"  
  
"You know, how you bite your lip like that." Another giggle was heard.  
  
Snape sighed inwardly. "You are a very disturbed person."  
  
There was a possibilty that Tanya hadn't heard this because she was having fits of hysterical giggles, rolling about on the floor (well, if you could see her you'd know she was).  
  
Snape frowned. "Tanya," he said slowly and clearly, as if talking to somebody with the brain of a three-year-old, which he probably was. "Why are you invisible?"  
  
Tanya giggled. "Because when I'm invisible I can watch you all day and note your habits and hear you whisper about me in your dreams."  
  
Snape froze once again. "What? I talk about... about... you?"  
  
"Yes, you say, 'OH PLEASE NO! GET TANYA AWAAAAAAY FROM ME!'. It's so adorable."  
  
Snape let his breath out in a long, low, exasperated sigh. "Tanya," he growled, standing and walking in front of his desk, so he supposed he was a few feet away from her. "You haven't happened to have taken a love potion within the last few... months, have you?"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Answer me, Tanya." Snape looked down at the spot where he supposed Tanya was standing.  
  
"Well," she finally squeaked. "Yes. I did."  
  
Snape's sallow face broke out into a grin, then he started to laugh. He laughed and laughed so hard that tears of joy streamed from his dark eyes. He knew that somebody in the heavens felt pity for him!  
  
"Thank Merlin," he croaked between shouts of laughter. "I thought you actually had an infatuation with me."  
  
"Yes, I took a potion and I fell in love with Potter, but it's okay because I was cured and I love you again now!"  
  
Snape stopped laughing abruptly. "What?" he asked slowly.  
  
"You heard me! I LOVE you Severus Snape! Will you marry me?"  
  
Snape backed against a stone wall, looking petrified. "NO! NO, NO and NO!" he almost shouted.  
  
"It's okay, Sevvy," said Tanya's woeful-sounding voice. "I'll let you think about it."  
  
Snape felt a hand grab his arm. Shaking it off frantically, he muttered, "Do you have an invisibility cloak on, or have you taken a potion?"  
  
Snape heard clapping.  
  
"Of course I took a potion! You work with potions, so anything to do with you!" she said, another giggle added on the end.  
  
Snape side-stepped towards a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a clear glass bottle with a neon-purple coloured liquid inside. He yanked out the cork and shoved it towards Tanya.  
  
"Drink this. Now."  
  
The bottle was suddenly snatched out of Snape's hand and appeared to be floating through the air. Snape watched as it was lifted higher, then tipped upside-down. Instead of splashing onto the ground, it gradually disappeared into Tanya's unseen mouth.  
  
There was a sudden bout of hiccups.  
  
"Yes, you will note some side-affects," Snape said idly, staring almost boredly at the ceiling, gladly listening to the non-stop hiccuping and wondering if it was hurting her lungs.  
  
After a few minutes of frantic hiccups, Snape noticed what appeared to be a mouth, floating in mid-air. Like a sudden rash, the area around the mouth solidfied into skin. The nose appeared, then the ears, then her hair and finally her eyes. It was eerie, looking at this head sitting several feet off the ground with no apparent support, giggling and hiccuping hysterically.  
  
Snape stared at the head, tapping a foot impatiently. A minute passed. Another minute. Ten minutes.  
  
"Did you take the -entire- uninvisibility potion?" Snape snapped finally, sounding very tired.  
  
"Of COURSE, Sevvy," hiccuped Tanya, her face breaking into a wild grin.  
  
"Then why is your head the only thing I can see?"  
  
Tanya raised her gaze to the ceiling in thought. "Weeeeeeell... I did take about eleven invisibilty potions. Maybe that purple stuff isn't strong enough."  
  
Staring at her, Snape muttered something about deluded mental-hospital escapees. "Right. What in all that is good and holy convinced you to drink eleven -highly potent- invisibility potions?" he asked.  
  
"It tasted yummy. Liiiiike... that cough-syrup you were taking last winter when you had that dreadful cold. I snuck in here and tried some."  
  
Snape sat down in his seat again, looking very exasperated.  
  
"So," Tanya went on. "When am I going to go back to normal?"  
  
"Taking the fact that you drank eleven invisibility potions, not too soon. And it takes fifty hours to brew five drops of the counter potion for your condition. You've just drank what was an entire three month's work, and I have no more. We're going to have to take you to Diagon Alley."  
  
Tanya's face suddenly lit up. She beamed and said, "Wow! Like a -real- date!!!"  
  
"No!" Snape snarled. "What is wrong with your brain?!?"  
  
"It's addled by my love for you, Sev." Tanya said loudly, flinging herself around Snape's waist, squeezing hard.  
  
Doubled over, Snape grabbed Tanya's invisible shoulders and pushed her roughly off, sneering. "Don't touch me," he growled.  
  
"Well, you've got something up your bum," Tanya said with a giggle, jumping out the way of Snape's raised hand.  
  
Snape turned away from her, eyes narrowed in irritance. He pulled down a flower pot off a shelf, full of a sparkling green powder. "Right," he muttered. "Tanya, you know how to use Floo Powder... don't you?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay..." Snape looked around his office, thinking. "How are we going cover you...?"  
  
"I'll hide under your robes!" Tanya said eagerly.  
  
"No," Snape replied quickly.  
  
Tanya remained silent for a few moments while Snape stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. What about Potter's cloak...? That would work. But how would he get it off the stupid boy? He severely doubted Potter would live up to his supposed title of 'Kind and Honourable Conquerer of the Dark Lord' and let Snape borrow his cloak. Fat chance that was. But... what about Granger? He could threaten her! Of course! That girl would do anything if her marks dropped below ninety-nine percent. Anything.  
  
"Tanya," Snape snapped. "Wait here. Should you so much as move an inch, I will melt your eyeballs and put onions in the empty sockets. Understand?"  
  
Tanya beamed and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Snape paused a moment while he practiced what he would say to scare Granger, then swept out of his office, marching towards the library. Hermione Granger would be there.  
  
Back where he had left her alone, Tanya gazed around in wonderment at Snape's office. She'd been in here many, many times of course- but now she was alone. She needn't be overly-quiet in order to let a sleeping Snape continue in his slumber now, or look at the stone ceiling in boredom as he gave her another dreary lecture about how much a moronic, deluded freak she was. She was entirely... free.  
  
With a high-pitched giggle, Tanya launched herself at Snape's desk and yanked open a drawer. Nothing but empty phials and flasks. She frowned and pulled the next one out... interesting. There were about twenty different potions in here- all unlabled. She smirked and pocketed a few. Pulling open the next drawer, she found it to be full of parchment. How boring. She rummaged through it for a moment, then let out a hoarse cry of amazement.  
  
Held in Tanya's invisible hands, the glossy black cover shining dimly in the candlelight was-  
  
A diary.  
  
Tanya gave a little whimper of suppressed joy. Her Sevvy kept a diary- a diary! All his secrets were in this book... she would finally know that he loved her. He -did- love her, of course, Tanya could tell. But now she would have proof... clear, vivid proof.  
  
Slowly opening the cover, she looked on the first page. It read, in flourishing words of deep emerald, 'THIS BOOK BELONGS TO...' Underneath these fancy lettering a scrawled name could just be read- 'Severus Snape'. It really WAS his!!!  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" Tanya squealed, turning the delicate sheet of paper. On the first page, it read, 'January First'. It was blank. Interesting. Sevvy did nothing on New Years day.  
  
Tanya flicked through page after page, everything blank. She was about to sigh in disappointment when she reached that day's date, assuming no normal person would write diary entries for the future, when she saw two spine-tingling words- I LOVE...  
  
It didn't say who. But perhaps... on the next page?  
  
Tanya closed her eyes, a dopey grin on her face. She was certain that, when she flicked the parchment leaf, the word TANYA would be written in Snape's beautiful, spindly scrawl.  
  
"I love you too, Sevvy..." she breathed as her unseen hand flicked the page.  
  
Shaking with excitement, she stared at the page. And it read-  
  
Nothing! The cursed page was BLANK!  
  
Tanya growled deeply and threw the diary to the floor in frustration. That idiotic Sevvy! Had he only written that one word, her name, they would have lived happily ever after for ever more!  
  
Plopping into Snape's rock-hard armchair, Tanya grumbled to herself.  
  
"Stupid Sev, stupid Sev, stupid Sev..."  
  
Gliding along the corridors a floor above Tanya, Snape prowled towards the library. As he neared the door, he made his sneer soften into a sort of mushier smirk. The result was a very disturbing picture- Severus Snape smiling. Because of his minimum practice at this expression, his thin lips almost cracked.  
  
Feeling disgusted but forcing himself not to show it, Snape stepped into the library.  
  
Hermione Granger looked up from her ridiculously thick 'Ancient Herbology Arts' book with a startled gasp. Snape was walking directly towards her with a sickly smile on his sallow face. Had he taken some sort of reverse-personality potion?  
  
"Granger- I need you." Snape said stiffly through his fake smile.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "You... uh... need me, Professor?... In what... way?" she said slowly, edging her seat away from him.  
  
Snape growled at himself- Talk about a bad choice of wording. "One of my students is in dire straights. I need Potter's invisibilty cloak- and you shall get it for me." He said softly and firmly, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.  
  
About five Hufflepuffs quickly looked away while another ten continued to lean towards Hermione and Snape, ears almost flapping.  
  
"Professor- can't we talk- somewhere else?" Hermione mumbled, shoving her book into her already full bag and standing up quickly, swinging the bag over her shoulder and marching out of the library.  
  
Snape swept after her, narrowing his eyes warningly at the eavesdroppers, who continued on staring.  
  
Hermione led him some yards down the corridor, then turned around to look at Snape, a small frown creasing her forehead. "Professor, why do you need Harry's cloak? I don't think... uh... he'd be too... happy to let you use it," she told him, trying desperately not to tell him to sod off and never speak to her again or she would see the ministry about harassment!  
  
Snape decided to drop the dewey, disturbing smile and Hermione sighed in releif. Her gave her a sharp glare. "Granger, you will get me the cloak or I will see to it that your Potions exam will get a measly ninety-five percent. I am gravely serious, Granger," Snape said coldly, folding his arms in front of him.  
  
Hermione took in a great shuddering gasp, taking a horrified step away from her professor. She stared in disbelief at Snape's cruelly smirking face, realising he wasn't joking.  
  
"Professor- you wouldn't! Please, no! NOOOOOO!" she howled, falling to her knees and begging at his feet.  
  
Snape gave a harsh laugh. "Get me the cloak, Granger," he said.  
  
Hermione looked into his dark eyes and narrowed her own, grinding her teeth in aggrivation. She couldn't steal Harry's cloak- but she couldn't get get 95% either or her reputation could be shattered!  
  
Gulping, she stood up, glaring at Snape with an unwavering stare. Her bushy head nodded in steely determination as her fists clenched. "Alright Professor," she whispered.  
  
Snape nodded in return. "Bring the cloak to my office in an hour. Do not be late," he told her, laughing inwardly at her foolishness. "Time to use your wits for something decent, Granger."  
  
And with that, he swept back to his office, black robes billowing about.  
  
Tanya was sitting on Snape's chair, singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' at the top of her voice and swinging her legs like a four-year-old after watching the Lion King movie. When Snape burst in, her nasal-like singing faltered and she quickly scampered to the spot where she was supposed to be standing. She saw Snape's gaze stare at her for a moment, then flick to the diary lying a foot away from his desk. He snarled.  
  
Tanya gulped.  
  
"You went through my desk," he said dangerously, taking a menancing step towards her.  
  
Tanya's eyes widened. "Yes, I did!" she screeched, then bit her tongue. Oops, wrong thing to say. Very wrong.  
  
Snape reached out and grabbed her invisible shoulders, shoving her into his seat, telling himself what a fool he was to leave his diary within a hundred miles of Tanya's nosy nature.  
  
"Tanya- what did you read?" he growled.  
  
Tanya was scowling, arms folded. "I only read two whole words. I-love-...nothing. You should have finished it, Sevvy!" she whined.  
  
Snape breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she hadn't looked at the last page...  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  
  
  
  
WHAT'S TO COME (POSSIBLY...):   
Draco 'accidentally' ends up in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gets in a bit of trouble with Harry, Tanya The Head escapes Snape's fingers and runs around Hogwarts, scaring the pants off people and generally havoc is let loose! Be sure to check back if you want to still be alive in the morning without a knife sticking out your throat and your eyeballs not in the blender! So, no pressure. ^^ 


	2. Gryffindorks in a mess

Here we go, the second chapter in my second Snape/Tanya story! -bows and runs off-  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger walked briskly up a flight of stairs, chin held high but stomach churning with anxiety. How in Merlin's nose was she going to get Harry's cloak? It was an impossible situation. Impossible.  
  
She said it out aloud to a sleepy nun in a portrait, just to prove her point.   
  
"Impossible. The whole damned idea is impossible."  
  
The nun blinked and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Impossible!" she said louder, before marching on towards her common room.  
  
Her bewilderment was probably the fault of softening her sharp eye somewhat, as she didn't see the blonde figure in a black cloak slink after her.  
  
By now she was in the corridor where the Fat Lady resided; and had already made up a song about the impossibilities of the entire plan. It didn't rhyme much at all, but the tune was rather catchy.  
  
"Snape is a dumbwit,  
And a big bum  
He wants Harry's cloak,  
And I have to get it  
Because,  
He'll make me seem dumb  
Which is very,  
MEAN!"  
  
Hermione nodded, satisfied with her song. Arriving at the Fat Lady, she hurriedly spoke the password ("Squilookel") and clambered inside.  
  
The fair-haired person appeared at the painting a moment later, smirking. What a fool that mudblood was, not to mention insane.  
  
"Squilookel," he said boldly and slipped inside.  
  
  
Snape, several floors underneath Hermione, was pacing his office. You could almost hear his teeth gnashing in anger. It was easy to see why.  
  
Tanya The Head was floating some inches below the rock ceiling, features set in a steely scowl. If she wasn't mostly invisible it could be seen that she was sitting on Snape's highest shelf, flinging some very expensive species of pickled animals splatting on the floor.  
  
"TANYA!" Snape bellowed as his mutant four-legged fish which he was very fond of splattered all over his desk. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!"  
  
Tanya shook her head and sent a pickled blue squirrel hurtling towards' Snape's face. "Only if you tell me who you love!" she demanded.  
  
"NOBODY!"  
  
"Then I am NOT coming down."  
  
A lizard with fur landed with a soft squelch on Snape's shoulder. He snarled and brushed it off; well, half of it, anyway. The rest had fallen down his neck collar. With a cry, he proceeded to yell at Tanya.  
  
  
Hermione, above them in the Gryffindor Common Room, walked slowly towards where Harry and Ron sat, hunched over their homework. Her hands were clenched into tight fists as she approached the two boys.  
  
"Ah, Harry...?" she asked nervously. "I was wondering... well, hoping, if you'd..."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, glancing from him to Hermione. She wasn't asking him to... no, she wouldn't... would she?  
  
He gulped.  
  
"Harry, I need your Invisibility Cloak," she said finally. Ron let out a very audible sigh of relief.  
  
Harry frowned, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "...Why?" he asked, staring at her oh-so-obvious guilty face.  
  
He didn't notice the person with hair so blonde it was silver slide into the Gryffindor common room- but Ron did.  
  
"MALFOY!" he yelled, standing up. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Draco smirked, looking around the common room. "Lovely place. A bit... bright, isn't it?" he said, in the air of one commenting the weather.  
  
He dropped into Hermione's usual seat, making himself comfortable.  
  
Harry stared at Draco in astonishment, clenching his fists, then glanced at Hermione, who was looking dumbstruck. "Hermione!" he said loudly. "You let Malfoy in!"  
  
Draco smiled. "Yes, very kind of you, Granger."   
  
Ron took a step towards Draco, fighting to keep his face straight. "Get... out... Malfoy..." he growled.  
  
Hermione grimaced, looking at Draco. "I... I didn't see him," she mumbled. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"No surprises there," Malfoy drawled, his pale face split into a malicious grin. "What do you expect from a mudblood like Granger?"  
  
Ron gave a loud cry of fury and leaped at Draco, who looked suddenly terrified. He darted out of the way, backing away from Ron.  
  
"Whoa, Weasle, calm down!" he stammered, holding his hands in front of him for defence.   
  
It didn't work.  
  
Ron pushed him roughly, and though he didn't fall, he lost his balance and landed in the table holding Harry and Ron's homework. 'In' being quite the right description.  
  
The table's legs all snapped loudly, the actual surface of it splintered into thousands of shards and Draco fell amongst the wooden rubble, groaning.  
  
Harry howled with horror as his potions essay, the one he had been working on for an entire month, was drenched in blue ink. Ruined.  
  
Harry glared at Draco, mouthing some very obscene words, but his voice had left him. It was probably a good thing, too. He walked slowly towards Draco, as did Ron.  
  
Both of them rolled back their sleeves. Their wands lay forgotten on the floor- they wouldn't need them this time.  
  
Both emitting shouts, they launched themselves on Draco, features twisted in rage. Draco screamed.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, all of you!" shrieked Hermione, pulling Harry away from the medley. Ron automatically obeyed, leaving Draco with a bleeding lip and a bruised eye lying unconcious amongst the debris of the table. They all looked at eachother.  
  
"Uh oh," mumbled Ron.  
  
"'Uh oh' is certainly right!" Hermione said shrilly, pointing at Draco. "Look at him! He looks dead!"  
  
Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. "Don't be an idiot, Hermione..." he said, reaching for Draco's pulse. "He'll be perfectly-"  
  
He stopped talking suddenly, all colour draining from his face. "Hermione," he said quietly. "Check his pulse. I can't seem to do it right; I can't feel anything."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry. So did Ron. Both of them looked terrified. "What?" Ron squeaked. "What do you mean, you can't feel anything? Of course you can!"  
  
Harry stared blankly at them.  
  
At that moment, Ginny bounded down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. She stopped when she saw Draco, gaping.  
  
"PERCY!" she screeched, eyes popping from her face. "IT'S MALFOY! RON KILLED MALFOY!"  
  
Harry gave her a feirce glare and she immediately shut up. "He's not dead," Harry said firmly. "We only knocked him out. He's okay."  
  
Hermione, holding Draco's wrist, whimpered softly.  
  
"He -is- okay, right, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly. "He's just unconcious. Nothing to worry about." Ron's voice was strangely high-pitched.  
  
Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around Ron, bawling into his shoulder.  
  
"He's DEAD!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tanya had ceased throwing pickled animals around and had decided to fall asleep on the shelf. Snape was staring at his grandfather clock, mind broiling. Granger was half-an-hour late. If she didn't get him the invisibility cloak, he'd have to take a floating head into Diagon Alley and scare the living daylights out of people. Not to mention, he'd probably be sacked for letting a student into his potion stores. He was seriously in a pickle now.  
  
Tanya gave a loud snort. "Sevvy," she mumbled in her sleep. "Your nose is so purdy..."  
  
Snape frowned irritably. It was time to find that Granger.  
  
He slipped silently out of his office, trusting Tanya's slumber would continue.  
  
It didn't. The moment Snape stepped out of the room, Tanya jerked awake, sniffling. "Sevvy...?" she whined. Oh, no! He wasn't there!  
  
Clambering down off the shelf, Tanya stumbled out of the office and into the corridor. Her Sevvy wasn't anywhere in sight. Oh well! She'd just go and have a look for him.  
  
Entirely forgetting that she was invisible, Tanya raced towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
"Heave!" grunted Ron as they dragged the surprisingly very heavy body of Draco down the corridor. So far they had managed to get Draco about ten meters away from the Fat Lady. If they weren't seen, they could probably keep it up until they reached the kitchen. He'd never be found there.  
  
Hermione mentally told herself not to eat any chicken for the next week.  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally reached a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Harry wearily reached up and tickled the pear, which squirmed as the picture swung open.  
  
Ginny made several loud "Ooooh!"'s and "Aaaah!"'s. She had never been in the kitchen before. Stepping inside first, she squealed in delight at the mass of house elves congregating around them, pushing peices of food into their hands.  
  
"Eat! Eating is good, sirs and ladies!" they squeaked.  
  
Then Draco was heaved in and they fell suddenly silent.  
  
One of the house elves pointed a long finger at the still form. "That there is Dobby's master, it is! Dobby shoulds help him, he should!" she squeaked.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No, he isn't. He's what you're going to have to make for dinner tonight."  
  
The house-elves looked horrified.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both burst into tears and Ron went so pale his freckles almost popped out of his face. "Yech... roasted Malfoy."   
  
Hermione hit him hard on the shoulder.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't want to go to Azkaban," he said simply. Ginny stared at him. He stared back. She took a step closer. So did Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione saw a very oddly-dressed house-elf they instantly recognised as Dobby and hurried over to him while Harry and Ginny leapt on eachother behind them. Most of the house elves looked away in disgust.  
  
"Dobby," whispered Hermione, wiping tears away from her cheeks. "Listen- you can't tell anyone that your old master's son is dead- alright? We'll go to Azkaban if you do."  
  
Dobby stared at them both, nodding mutely. "Yes sirs! Ah, lady!" he said.  
  
"Good," Hermione and Ron said in unison, giving Dobby a look of trust before walking over to Ginny and Harry, who were french-kissing.  
  
"C'mon," Ron muttered, yanking Harry and Ginny off eachother. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," breathed Ginny, a dreamy smile on her face. Hermione scowled in disgust.  
  
The four Gryffindors exited the kitchen, leaving an apparently dead Draco Malfoy behind them.  
  
  
Tanya The Head sauntered along the halls, whistling loudly. Several portraits stared in shock at her as she passed.  
  
She had to find her Sevvy. He'd be in the Great Hall; she could feel it in her heart. She always did have a gift for phsycic abilities.  
  
She burst into the massive eating chamber, grinning. Snape wasn't there. Her face fell, as did about ten students in a dead faint.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" went the rest of them, running around hysterically.  
  
She stared at them innocently. "What's the matter? It looks like you've just seen a headless ghost."  
  
Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington huffed angrily as he passed, then glanced back, a look of shock on his transperant face. "Oh my!" he cried, shooting away from her through the wall.  
  
Tanya suddenly burst out laughing when she looked at her hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'll go somewhere else!" she yelled, still chuckling, and left the Great Hall. Oops, Sevvy wasn't going to be happy.  
  
She trotted down to the dungeon corridors once more, glancing about, eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly a lightbulb switched on in her brain.  
  
His sleeping chambers!!!  
  
  
Snape was wandering the second-floor corridors, a deep sneer staining his sallow face. Where was that darn Hermione Granger? He had to find her!  
  
Suddenly, he heard what sounded like half the school screaming in terror and storming down the corridor towards him away from a floating severed head.  
  
It was, actually, half the school screaming in terror and storming down the corridor towards him away from a floating severed head. He froze.  
  
About four-hundred pupils burst from around the corner, each face showing an identical expression of fear. Just as they thundered upon him, knocking him to the ground and trampling him like girls chasing Tom Felton over an innocent bystander, one dull thought drifted to his mind.  
  
I AM GOING TO -MURDER- THAT TANYA!!!!!  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED- AGAIN-  
  
WHAT'S TO (POSSIBLY) COME:  
Uh oh- 'chicken' is served for dinner and three people are missing from the feast. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and that girl who nobody knows but loves anyway- Tanya. :P  
Harry Potter and his team are suddenly overcome by guilt, staring at the food in front of them and seeing Draco saying "Please don't eeeeaaaaat meeeee..." in a very lamb-ish voice for some reason. Yes, more is to come- but you'll have to review or I won't be stuffed wasting my time typing an entirely new chapter if nobody likes it. -eye twitches- 


End file.
